Straight Answers That Are Actually Quite Crooked
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Now why exactly does Shaggy like Velma out of all the girls he could have? A simple question born out of Velma's curiosity that receives a...simple answer.


11-8-10

6:07pm

Summary–Now why exactly does Shaggy like Velma out of all the girls he could have? A simple question born out of Velma's curiosity that receives a...simple answer.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Scooby Doo, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Straight Answers (That Are Actually Quite Crooked)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She was such a bookworm, really. The glasses only added to that fact. Sometimes she got caught up in explaining something and started speaking her own language while everyone around stared blankly.

She would rather sit around at home reading, researching, or (on the occasional off night) watch TV – instead of heading out to parties or bowling or the movie theater.

But _him_...he loved to go out (even if it was usually to eat). He seemed to get along with people on a level comparable to Daphne and Fred's popularity. People _understood_ what he was saying (okay except maybe when he hadn't eaten in two or three hours...or when he was _in the midst_ of eating).

The point was they had so little in common.

It was another random Friday night as Velma sat around reading one of her favorite mystery novels that somehow brought this thought.

Her and Shaggy were so different...so how did they manage to start dating? In fact what did he even see in her?

Velma glanced up with her brows scrunched up in thought.

It just didn't make sense.

Then she looked down, the lines easing away and her eyebrows rose a little instead.

"You know, I've been thinking," she started saying, two days later as they hung out in his basement (which was also his room).

"Uh oh," Shag said, but then he grinned at the look she shot him. "About?" he prompted.

She found herself spilling her guts like some insecure girlfriend needing a pat on the head to make her feel better. It was stupid. Embarrassing. Ridiculous to even bring up.

But she did it anyway.

"We're so completely different, you ever thought about it? I mean, I like to spend my time reading and you like to...well, eat. And you're so much better with people and there are so many other girls you could have so I guess I've just been wondering why you're with me? Why we're together at all?" Velma spoke, and even though she had kept it in english it was still rushed and Shaggy had to take a moment to un-stick the words from each other so he could understand.

"Why...do I like you?" he asked back, narrowing down the question.

Velma nodded and stared up at him from where they both sat on his bed, leaning back against the wall.

There was a pause as Shaggy thought this over, his eyes moving across the comforter (in all it's unmade glory). His smart, cute, way-too-brilliant-to-be-his girlfriend waited patiently for some kind of response.

She wasn't needy, hoping for some magic words to boost her confidence in some way. She just wanted an answer. That's how Velma was: curious.

"I guess I don't really know exactly," he said. But before she could lapse into thought he asked, "Why do _you_ like _me_?"

Velma was taken-aback and thus answered immediately. "I-I don't know, I just do. You're, well, Shaggy."

"And you're Velma," he said with a slightly mocking smile.

There was a silence as Velma's surprise hadn't worn off and Shaggy was still looking at her.

"You're Velma," he spoke again, slowly. As if this, the two words, meant more. Meant something else.

Her face showed confusion, mouth slightly apart, as her eyes moved back up to look into his.

"And, you're Shaggy," she said, even slower than him.

And they did. Mean something, that is.

Velma smiled wryly, and a little embarrassed. She got it. She was a smart cookie after all.

It could never just be one thing, one reason. There might never be a real, clear-cut answer to such a question. There were lots of things – it was everything. And the easiest way to say that...the one thing that represented all those things...was just her. Or him, depending on who you were asking.

Shaggy leaned over, a hand moving to the side of her neck casually as he had done many times before, and kissed her.

Velma smiled as he pulled away, just a few inches so they could stare at each other with him wearing the same expression.

He opened his mouth. "But then again, it might be that whole librarian thing you've got goin' on," Shaggy admitted with a mischievous look, and then pulled away completely.

Which left Velma, his oh-so-bright girlfriend, to stare in shock and slight disbelief. A part of her wanted to blush in mortification and the other wanted to shake her head before whacking him over the head with a book (which she always carried around with her).

She settled for shaking her head with a smile and shoving him so hard he fell sideways onto the bed, both of them laughing.

**xo end xo**

**11-9-10**

**11:24pm**

Ah, that could have been better but for the past two/three days I think I've gotten stuck in a rut (writing wise). I'm trying to write the next chapter for one of my ongoing fics and I think it's suffering because I can't focus and I feel like sh–

Anyway, tell me what you think (and point out whatever mistakes because apparently I'm losing my mind). Either way I still think this could be better. Maybe I'll come back in the future and rewrite it. Thanks for reading.

11:45pm

I finally came up with a go-damn title! Fudge, what is wrong with me?

11-10-10

12:36am


End file.
